Reawakened
by Awayfromthecity
Summary: Did you really like the ending of VK? What if, things happened differently, and Kaname would be able to return to Yuuki's side? Well, even then, the other Purebloods are furious, and Kaname coming back won't please them one bit. Plus, a new enemy is working in the shadows for his sick, twisted plots... what will happen? Is Yuuki still safe...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yo, Awayfromthecity here! This is my first fanfic so I'd like all the reviews possible, good or bad :D! SPOILER ALERT: if you haven't read to the end of VK, stop now and finish it! I really didn't like the ending, so this story starts off a little before Yuuki finds out she's pregnant (remember the scene where she looks really sad in front of Kaname's ice coffin). Obviously, this is yume, but I don't hate zero *zeki fans don't kill me* Anyways, without further ado, enjoy the story!**

* * *

It'd been a month or so. I don't keep track of the days, I don't have any reason to. Despite my desperate attempts to keep Kaname by my side, he still gave his heart to the furnace. Why? Why was he so blind, that he couldn't see how much I really needed him? I'd grown up, every day knowing he was so close to me. Even at the academy, I received constant joy knowing he was there at all; and just suddenly, he dies in front of me? He claimed I would be fine, that Zero would take care of me and love me better than he did, but no one could replace Kaname, the man who ensured my safety from the moment I was born. How could I have shown him that he wasn't worthless, that he couldn't trade himself with Zero because he thought he wasn't good enough?

As much as I love him, I curse the fact that he drank my blood then died. The last time I'd had his blood was before he left and I'd returned to the academy. It had been months, and after our fiasco at the mansion in front of Zero and Ichijo, I'd been left hungrier for blood. But no one could quench my thirst. Not for the rest of my life, as I'd love Kaname forever.

For the long stretch of time I'd willingly stayed prisoner here, by his side, all I thought about was Kaname, wishing he would be back. I thought and thought, every night, imagining ways I could have saved him in my head. Suddenly, my thirst reared its ugly head. I tried to calm myself, and walked to the couch. I laid down, and slumped against the arm rest. I blankly stared at the wall, looking at nothing in particular.

I pulled out a box of blood tablets and poured them straight down. It'd only been a couple of months, yet it felt like centuries the last time I'd had his blood. My throat ached and ached, but eventually I dosed off.

After a while, I noticed two presences outside the door. I said nothing. Eventually, a knock came at the door, followed by a familiar voice.

"Can I come in?"

I didn't reply. He came in anyway. Zero walked towards the other edge of the couch and sat on the arm rest.

"You can't just stay in this room forever, you know." Yes I can, and I sure will. The room stayed quiet.

"You have to get over him, it's almost two months since then." Two months? And here I thought was suffering for only a month. Time flies when you're swallowing in loneliness.

I cleared my throat, I hadn't talked in a while. "Really?" I managed to choke out. "Didn't notice."

"Of course you didn't notice, you've been stuck here for almost two months! Everyone's worried about you. I know you hear them talk about you outside this door. You really need to leave here, and that way you can finally get over him and look at your future. At me." His voice sounded like he was pleading, but I didn't give it two thoughts. Instead I formulated a quick comeback and spat out: "I actually think you really need to leave."

He glanced at me, and I could see how upset he was, even while I was still stating at nothing. I decided to meet his gaze; to show him I was serious. And so, he gave a pitied nod and streamed past me. I immediately heard the door clicked, and was glad to be alone again.

I walked back to the front of the coffin. I looked at Kaname, and again wished for his company. I gently placed my hand on the ice, and rested my forehead on the cold surface. I sighed, fog appearing immediately.

I remembered all of our memories, good or bad. From when he left, to how he confessed at the academy. From how I used to be scared of him, to how he felt when he first saw me. I again remembered our life with our parents. How Haruka used to say I looked like Juuri. I also remembered that night Rido came. I remember how Kaname felt when Haruka died in his arms, just how Kaname died in mine.

Suddenly a weird thought jumped into my head. Why didn't Kaname break into tiny little particles, and disappear? Why did he stay in his solid form, when Haruka and Juuri both broke apart? Something was wrong, and immediately I suspected maybe Kaname wasn't really dead. Hope erupted in my heart once again, and a streamline of thoughts rushed into my head at once.

Was he really dead? Was his body trying to recover himself? Was the ice slowing the process down? Is this because he had my blood before he died? If he was truly dead, why didn't he shatter?

There were too many questions that lay before me, and only one way to get answers. I slowly turned around and walked away from Kaname. I'd realized I'd had to go to Chairman, and ask his opinion, and then go to Hanabusa, so he could release Kaname.

I placed my hand on the doorknob and looked back at Kaname. He was still beautiful, even in death. I sighed and turned around. There was only one way I would get this sorted out, and if it worked out in my favor, I would live to be by Kaname's side, where I belong.

_Wait for me Kaname. I'll be back. I promise._

* * *

**Okay, I'll admit this is a short chapter, but I will be updating frequently and reviews are much appreciated! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, back with another chapter and hopefully this one will be longer, no promises. As usual, reviews are happily welcomed, good or bad and enjoy the chapter! xxx**

* * *

This is harder than I thought. I was standing in front of the door, holding on for what seemed like minutes, just staring at the door. What would I say to them? Sorry for being depressed and locking myself in a room but now I know how to bring Kaname back? No, I'm not crazy, I just really need him back?

I decided not to live in the now, and push forward. I opened the door and braced myself for anything that would happen.

I walked through the doorframe in a powerful strut, but instantly my shoulders slumped. _Where was everybody? _I looked both ways, only to find the hallway empty. I walked to the right and passed a couple of doors. Where was I? It'd been so long, I didn't remember where in the Association they moved Kaname's ice prison.

I heard murmurs slowly getting louder, and I recognized one of the voices. Chairman! But what would I say?

As if on cue, two business men dressed in fancy suits walked alongside Chairman around the corner. They exchanged a few words before he looked up at me surprised, like it was the first time he saw me in years.

"Chairman…" He instantly passed his papers to one of the men and started coming towards me.

"Yuuki!" He said, then captured me in a hug. I let him, it had been a while since we'd seen each other.

"Oh, Yuuki, I missed you soooo much!" He said, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. I saw the business men in the back starting to get annoyed.

"Excuse me, but we have important business to do. Or do you not want our help?" The Chairman looked back and told them one moment. Then he looked back to me and said, "Yuuki, turn around and walk to the end of the hall. Take a right and go to the second door. Wait for me in my office, ok?" But it wasn't a question as he said to the men "Coming! I apologize, let us finish the contract." They turned around and kept talking.

Contract? What for? Oh well, I could always ask Chairman in his office. Now, what did he say? I put my hand on my chin and tried to remember.

"Let's see, so first turn around and walk down the hall…" I turned around and did just that. Walking by I saw many small purple paintings popping out from the dark yellow walls. On the side, I saw a small table with a white and blue vase with orange flowers. _How pretty, _I thought to myself. I kept walking to the end of the corridor and tried to remember again how to get to his office.

"Okay, so now… a left or a right?" I tilted my head in confusion. I didn't remember which way he said. "Uh, I'll go left." I walked towards the left and saw Yagari-sensei outside on a balcony smoking. Maybe I could ask him for directions?

I strutted down the hall and opened the glass doors. "Um, ohio Yagari-sensei, I have a question, um, do you know where the Headmaster's office is?" He turned around and gave me a silent stare. "Oh, so the vampire lives again. What are you still doing here?" He asked. "Umm…" How could I say I was still here because of Kaname?

"Oh, that's right, I remember. You shut yourself in with Kuran because you couldn't accept the fact that he was dead. Sure, I'll show you where Cross' office is, but after that you better bet your ass I want you gone. I don't care about your sob story." I was a little hurt by that. I guess he noticed, because patted my shoulder and said, "Oi oi, come on I don't have all day, let's go."

He smothered the ember at the end of his cigarette and kicked the door open. "Come on, hurry up now."

* * *

I'd been waiting in the Headmaster's office for a good thirty minutes when he busted in saying, "Oh, Yuuki I'm so sorry those guys were here proposing a contract for a city job. They said they'd pay us a good fortune if we sent some hunters down and secure a special meeting. We need the money from that mission so we can rebuild the Association and move out of this school so the kids can come back-Oh, how would you like to finish school?" He stared at me with a happy grin.

"I'd like to go back to school, actually, how's the progress for rebuilding the Headquarters coming along?" I said. By the way he seemed like he wanted to open the school again, I'd assume there was construction underway.

"Great actually, I just sent six hunters to prepare for the mission so they can leave this evening, and with that money, we can finish building the top floor of the association. It's almost done actually, we've been overbooked with missions trying to rebuild the school and I'm so excited to reopen the school can you tell!?" Oh yeah. I could tell alright.

"Yeah, I'm so happy, when do you think the Association will be finished?" I asked. "Oh no time at all, maybe a week or so. Anyways, did you want to ask me something?" He inquired. I didn't know what to say, so instead I said the first thing that jumped in my head.

"Actually, I was thinking and I thought something was weird. You know when purebloods die, they shatter and break, right?" He seemed confused, like he was thinking, _where was this conversation going?_

"Yeah… why?"

"Well, if Kaname was dead, why didn't he shatter? Why did he stay in his solid form?" The Chairman's eyes widened, like he'd never thought of it like that before. "I just thought it was weird, so I wanted to ask you about, if there was any exceptions."

The Headmaster looked baffled. "I actually don't know Yuuki- You're right he should have disappeared. My only conclusion is maybe he isn't dead, but of course the only way to see if this is true is to release him from this ice and see if giving him blood will help him recover-but Yuuki, I don't want you doing this, I'm glad you're out of that room, but I want you to go outside and live again, I don't want you to feel stuck to him."

"I know. I just want to see if he really is alive, because you know as well as I do that I wouldn't last a second out there on my own." Chairman looked as if he was going to protest, but then he stopped and said, "Fine, if that's what you want Yuuki, however, promise me if this doesn't work you'll stay out of that room."

I smiled, happy that he would let me try. "I promise."

"Well, first things first, you're going to have to find Aidou so he can release Kaname." Headmaster said. "Oh, I'll go right now!" I started getting up, but I was interrupted. "Do you even know where he is?" I thought for a second. Come to think of it, I didn't know where any of them were. "That's what I thought. Last I heard, Aidou went back to the mansion in case you returned, but I'm not sure you should-"I jumped in, "Okay thanks, I'll have to hurry."

As I neared the door, Chairman said one last thing: "Promise me you'll be safe."

"Of course."

"Good luck."

And like that, I was gone.

_Don't worry, Kaname. I'll be back for you._

_For us._

* * *

**Aaaaand that's a wrap. Lucky for y'all I still have another chapter in progress which should be out later today. Yay, two chapters in one :D ! As usual, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all reviews are much appreciated, good or bad, so feel free to review or pm me! ***SPOILER: next chapter, what happens when Yuuki comes face to face with Zero?*****


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chapter, already! :D I'm going on a writing spree x.x As usual Reviews are much appreciated, be sure to show your support if you like it! What are you doing still reading this? Go on, start the chapter. Shoo shoo. Bye. Seriously though, start the chapter! :D**

* * *

I rushed out the Headmaster's door. I ran and ran, until I remembered how lost I was here. I decided I would go the fastest route I knew.

I opened a window, and got on the small platform. I was preparing to jump, when I heard a voice from behind me, "What do you think you're doing Yuuki?" It was Zero. "Oh." I said. I got down from the window sill and awkwardly bowed my head.

"How are you Zero?" I asked. "You haven't answered my question. What were you doing about to jump out of a window on the 3rd floor?" I couldn't place my finger on it, but he seemed a little upset. "It was the fastest way down."

"Why are you leaving?" I didn't want to tell him I was trying to save Kaname, he might get angry as usual. Instead, I lied. "I wanted to find Aidou and Ruka. I wanted to buy some new clothes." I blinked.

"As if I'll believe that bull." He pushed me to the wall. Just then I caught a whiff of his blood, and I saw his pale neck. I had such an urge to grab him right then and there, and to drink his blood, but instead I shut my eyes and looked away. When I started breathing heavier, Zero must have thought I was uncomfortable, because he put his hands down and looked off to the side.

I looked back at him, and heard him sigh. "I know you have some secret agenda, I would like to have escorted you, at least to make sure you were safe, but I just finished packing for a special mission. Let me show you the way out at least." He grabbed my arm. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

I was waiting in the Association's temporary lobby for a while. I had just got back from the restroom, where I chugged a couple of blood tablets.

Zero showed me the way down, and called a car for me. Then he left off for his mission, along with Kaito and four other hunters. I couldn't understand why but Kaito gave me a strange look. Guess he thought I was still in that room.

Speaking of hunters, while I was waiting, there were so many hunters. They came and left like ants in a colony, and they stared at me like I was some alien who didn't belong here. I'd even heard some shushed rumors.

I was still waiting for the car, when finally some young man called out and said, "Chauffeur for a Yuuki Kuran?" I stood up, thanked the man, and walked to the car. "Where to?" The driver asked. I replied, and the man nodded and slowly started driving off. I looked out the window, and started to watch the sunset.

* * *

It was almost sunrise by the time I got there. I thanked the Chauffeur and asked him to wait for me, then I headed up the hill towards our mansion. I saw some maids tending the gardens from afar. Immediately, they looked my way and giggled. They sent one girl inside, probably to tell the others I was back.

When I got near the entrance of the house, the maids bowed respectfully and offered their greetings. I don't care how much I heard it, _Yuuki-sama _still sounds so weird. I nodded my head in response, and opened the door. I was hit with the refreshing smell of Kaname. I couldn't believe the mansion still smelled like him. My throat constricted, I felt the strongest urge for blood I'd ever felt.

The other housekeepers bowed and greeted me, but I just nodded and ran off. I ran to the nearest guest room and finished half the blood tablets. I waited in the room for my hunger to die down.

I decided to visit our room, and I looked through all of our things. I picked up the rose Kaname put in resin, and brought it to my chest. I closed my eyes and sighed, breathing in the memories of him. I remember all he had sacrificed for me, how he was secretly protecting me. I laid in the bed and breathed in his strong scent.

Not two minutes later, Aidou busted into the room. "Oh my gosh! Why were you stuck at the Association for almost two months!? No wait, I already know. Gah, you left me here stuck keeping the house in order. Did you know that there's a big gala in a week and you were invited? No! Come on, we need to review basic etiquette before the ball, and go get a dress, ah so much prep!" I wanted to go back to Kaname as soon as possible, and I knew the fastest way was to get Aidou to follow me to the car, which I knew he would, especially with this ball he's talking about.

"Oh, really Aidou? Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go." I sat up and saw Aidou's shocked face, but I just ran out the door and towards the entrance.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going Yuuki Cross- er, Yuuki-sama! Wait!" Good, he was following me.

I dashed out the door and ran to the car. When I was next to it, I opened the door and looked back at Aidou. He look confused, but was still chasing after me. "Yuuki, what do you think you're doing?!" When he got within arms-length of me, I grabbed him and pushed him in the limo. I jumped in after him and locked the doors.

He looked out the window and said, "What-"

"Drive back to the Association Headquarters, please!" I shouted, and the car sped towards the road again.

"What, why are you taking me there? Explain yourself Yuuki!"

And so, on the long drive back I explained, then when the sun came up, we both fell asleep. Boy, was I tired.

_Don't worry Kaname, I'm coming. Soon…_

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. Thank you all for reading so far, and reviews are welcomed xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, back with another chapter! I was up all day planning this chapter and I finally finished typing it :D Shout out to Darth-Taisha for her sweet comment, made my day! xoxoxo Good news is, this is a longer chapter! Bad news is, due to state testing, the next chapter won't be up as fast, but lucky y'all is I have a rough draft of the chapters so they might be published on schedule (my schedule is a chapter every two days, or one, depending if I have extra time c;) Anyway, without further delay here's chapter four of Reawakened! Hope you enjoy as usual and reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

The doors jammed open and the sound of shuffling resounded across the large room. "My apologies for being late. Let the meeting proceed." The husky man quickly seated himself in one of the many elegant chairs around the table. One older man with dark hair and an elegant suit spoke up. "Never mind that, I believe you've all heard the big announcement."

Hushed murmurs erupted around the conference room. The head of the group stood up from the end of the table and spoke very loudly, very clearly, and very slow. "I presume you all know what this means." More hushed words wore passed around.

"Many tragic things have happened lately, as such I have hired six noble hunters to guard this building. In one week, the head of the Touma family is throwing a ball, publicly the ball is a grieving festival for Sarah Shirabuki and the disappearance of Isaya Shoto, but we all really know what this gala is for, now don't we?" The room was still, until another noble stood up and chimed in, "Yes sir, I believe we all know that this ball is a meeting of all the purebloods and the highest nobles, and to stay under the radar, few hunters were invited. But secretly, all but one pureblood will be leaving, as the others will slowly finish her off. Yuuki Kuran cannot be allowed to live as she must pay for her brother's grave crimes."

"Precisely! So, this meeting was assembled as we slowly try to formulate battle plans, as Touma has taken me in as his assistant planner Shoji, but in all reality I serve as a pawn. I will serve his every whim, in hope another council can be formed from the thirty-five of us here. He is but a bloodthirsty child." The group leader Shoji's voice had a vicious tone that would make the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. "Now, it is time for us to plan. The game is just starting."

* * *

"Miss Yuuki-sama. We've arrived at the temporary Association." I slowly picked up my head, feeling super groggy, and tapped Aidou from across my seat.

"Urrgh, what is it?" Aidou groaned. I yawned, "We're here." I stretched, and looked out the window. We were parked in front of the gates as the evening sun shone through the tree tops.

"Wow, we got here fast." Aidou looked out the window too. "Ah, would you look at that? It's only been a day yet we're here." I glanced at the Chauffeur. "I might've found a shortcut while driving." He scratched his head.

"Well, thanks for taking us here." Aidou handed him some money, and we got out of the car. I was looking at the building from afar as I heard the limo drive off and Aidou shuffling his feet. He walked ahead of me and opened the gates. "Come on, let's hurry up. I want to go buy you a dress before we go back to prepare for the ball. I still can't believe you shoved me in a car and brought me here, though I am kind of curious to see if Kaname-sama is still alive." He yawned, and started walking ahead of me. I slowly started walking back up the steps as I pulled out my box of blood tablets.

I shook the box as I was walking only to be disappointed to hear it was almost empty. I finished the box, and hoped I would be fine once I got near Kaname again. I wasn't sure if they had blood tablets at the Association, but I was sure going to check.

* * *

"…why is she making me wait out here with all these hunters watching me?" I heard Aidou mutter from afar. I thought I would surprise him, so I tapped him on the shoulder from behind, making him jump. "Come on, let's find our way to him."

I started walking ahead as Aidou started calling out, "Hey you, what were you doing visiting a clinic here? I know you don't have any injuries, so what were you doing there?" I just halfway turned around and flashed the box from my pocket. "Just in case."

As we made our way to the room where Kaname was, I took in a deep breath. This was it. Was Kaname still alive so we could be together again? Or was he dead, and I was really stuck alone again? I wasn't sure I was ready for the answer.

As we turned the corner, I started getting worried. What if Kaname dissipated the second Aidou released him, and I would never see his face again? As we neared the door, I convinced myself it was worth the risk because any chance I could hear his sweet voice, feel his gentle touch, or bask in his sweet blood was worth possibly never seeing him again. Should he disappear from my life, I didn't know what I would do. But one thing was for sure, I could never love anyone like I love Kaname.

Aidou opened the door for me and said "After you." He shut the door after letting me waltz in, and I couldn't help but look up and stare at Kaname's beautiful features. I thought to myself, _any second now, I will be able to touch him and hopefully see his body recovering yet again._

Aidou walked in, and I couldn't help but impatiently ask, "So… are you going to release him?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at me as if it was much easier said than done. "I can't 'just release' him. I have to slowly get rid of the ice until he isn't covered by it. If I just got rid of the ice, then he would fall to the ground, which isn't in our favor. But I suppose I will start now."

And, just like that, the ice slowly started retreating, some from the top and bottom simultaneously. It looked like a giant iceberg, slowly fading away as it started shrinking in size.

And, in what seemed like seconds, Kaname's head was already revealed!

A wave of happiness almost knocked me over as I saw Kaname hadn't vanished! Even if he was truly dead, I still would be able to admire his inhuman beauty. And, as I saw his torso being uncovered, I felt a rush of euphoria.

I slowly started walking towards Kaname in awe. It had been so long since I'd actually seen him, I wasn't sure what I was planning on doing, but I slowly kept walking towards him.

But just then, I caught a whiff of his sweet, succulent blood and let out a gasp. I had to cover my mouth, the urge to drink his blood was so great. I looked at his chest and remembered the wound from where he tore his heart out!

I held my breath as I pulled out the box of blood tablets from my jacket and proceeded to finish half the box. I slowly moved towards the couch until I was close enough to lean on it where I had the chance to calm my mind which was overfilling with thoughts and craves.

I looked back at Kaname and noticed that, slowly but surely, he was being uncovered, as a thin layer of ice still surrounded him. I heard Aidou also walking closer to him and I asked, "Why did you stop?"

"Well, I can't just move him to the ground so we're going to have to catch him. So, on the count of three…" Catch him? I moved as close to Kaname as I could. "Three…" I looked up. He wasn't that high up anymore, I was to his stomach level. But still…"Two…" I braced myself for Kaname's weight as Aidou and I moved closer.

There was a slight pause until I heard Aidou say "One!" and we pushed forward to catch his weight. I got hold of him and slowly sank to my knees. I grabbed a tight hold of him as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. "Kaname…" Tears started forming in my eyes until Aidou cleared his throat.

"Urm, sorry to interrupt but we should get him off the floor." I picked my head and managed an 'okay'. "Come on, you hold his shoulders, I'll pick up his legs." And like that, we somehow rested Kaname on the couch, and somehow I managed to fit beside him.

"Do you think he's recovering any?" I asked Aidou. "Probably not, you probably should offer a little bit of blood and see if he starts recovering. If not, then…" His voice trailed off. "I know. We'll just leave and go buy me a dress then head back home." It disappointed me, and I was trying hard not to sniffle loudly.

I wasn't sure how to give him blood, but then I remembered how Kaname bit his own wrist and fed me his blood. I felt my cheeks blush as I decided to try that.

I slowly crept my head towards my wrist and when I was close enough, I awkwardly moved my head until I could comfortably draw just enough blood to see if Kaname would recover. When I felt my mouth was full enough, I backed away and leaned towards his head. I rested one arm on the back of his head and with the other hand, I pulled on his strong jaw with my finger, parting his luscious lips.

I leaned in and placed my lips between his, and then opened until an even flow of blood entered his mouth. I stayed still until there was no more blood. I admit, I stayed a second longer kissing him, but then I remembered I was trying to heal him so I backed away and examined his wound. It showed no sign of healing.

I heard a disappointed noise from Aidou, and as the weight of the truth collapsed on me, I felt powerless against the weight of the situation which crushed me entirely. I let my head bob down in disappointment.

"Hey… Yuuki… You know-" His voice cut off as I felt him still behind me. I couldn't help but release a sniffle as I wanted to know what Aidou was going to say. "…what…?"

"Yuuki! Look!" Huh? He seemed estatic, and I didn't know why. I looked back at him, and saw him pointing at something. I followed the length of his arm until I saw what he was pointing at. Very small, minuscule pieces of skin started growing back, and each second they got the tiniest bit bigger.

I felt all my worries drain away as I saw his wound closing ever so slowly. A smile springed on my face, as I rushed forward and hugged Kaname, throwing my arms around his neck and back. Aidou looked so happy, but a little awkward as I heard him say, "This is so amazing! I… probably should go notify Cross-san. Watch Kaname closely, okay?" I giggled a little. "Of course I will, Aidou." He offered a sly smile, and turned around and left the room.

I started watching him slowly heal in my arms, and by the time twenty minutes passed, there were no physical wounds. All I had to do was wait for him to regain consciousness. I rested my forehead against his and closed my eyes. _Oh, Kaname. Finally, I have you back in my arms. I can't wait to be back in your warm embrace again, to sleep by your side on cold nights. _I stayed there, for a couple of minutes just happily thinking about Kaname until I was interrupt by a ragged yet still perfect voice calling me.

"Yuuki?"

_Kaname!_

* * *

**Aaaand that's it xD haha, you'll have to wait for another chapter :P until then I have another fic I started, if you want to read it while you wait. So that's it for now, follow if you liked the story and please review, I'd like all the support I can get X.X that's it and I hope you enjoyed! CCCC:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all I know I know it's been a while, and it feels like forever :ccc so much happened, with testing and field trips and end of the school year it's just so overwhelming to finally have a break! But nonetheless I hope to go back to writing some more stories and get in the flow of things. So I hope you enjoy and please review! It gets me off my lazy butt! X.X**

* * *

_Rido. What a cruel, sick, monster. Monster doesn't begin to cover it. I tore him to absolute pieces. I ripped him up 'til he could not be identified as 'Rido'. I tore out his insides and peeled his outsides into formidably good sized chunks. Despite that, the vitality of the purebloods restored him in a mere ten years._

_Ten years. When he was but a mass of a filthy being, he'd managed to recover, body ripped or not, limbs mutilated or not, heart ripped out or not…_

_I'd always wondered, even did my research for centuries, how do we get put back together even though we undergo so much?_

_Surely, it wasn't the heart. No, not unless it was mortally wounded by a hunter's weapon. But how did the pile of Pureblood manage to recover even under grueling circumstances? I wonder…_

* * *

I stood strong next to the desk, never wavering unless told to. Would I give _anything _for a better fate… I heard a strained grunt coming from Shoji in the chair behind the desk. He had rested his forehead on his balled up fist.

"Anything the matter, Master?" I asked. Of course I didn't quite care, being his right hand man. I hated his evil plots, but my noble Hanajinsei clan is but a servant to the higher ranking Hanashi clan. As heir of the Hanashi clan, Shoji has power over us. "Nothing, you are excused Hamari."

I bowed respectfully and left without another word. As I shut the door slowly, I recalled a story my mother told me when I was younger.

_"__Oka-san, why do we have to work for the Hanashi clan? What makes them so special?" Mother chuckled as she pulled me closer and rested her head on mine. She kissed it gently and pulled me back so I could see her face._

_"__It's an old tale. They say that back when vampires were starting to gain control of the world, that our small part of town was unscathed. Our ancestor needed help with food, so we went to our neighbors, and they made an agreement. For every chore, a small payment and a ration of food. So, we eventually lived together. Then, when the Purebloods turned the whole town, well, we stayed with the Hanashi family."_

_"__But it was a long time ago, things change so why do we still work for them?" I asked. I got no reply as Mother blankly stared at the wall._

What I wouldn't give to change that…

* * *

Overwhelming feelings rushed over me. Love. Happiness. Sadness. Loneliness. Hope. I bent down over him and held him as tight as I could. I buried my head in the crook of his neck as tears sprung in the corners of my eyes. I took in his sweet scent, the beating of his heart, and the small motions when he trapped me in a gentle embrace. I couldn't help but smile, happy to be by his side.

He closed his eyes enjoying the moment. "Yuuki…" Oh, what happy memories his smooth velvety voice brought. He tried pushing me gently, but to no avail. I wasn't going to budge anytime soon. Then I heard him ask, "Yuuki… I want to see your face." But I didn't want him to see me as such a hot mess. He removed one of his hands from my back and guided my chin up so that I was looking at him.

When I started moving my head as a retreat, he let go of my chin and buried me in his chest as he held me tightly. I heard him whisper in my ear, "Oh Yuuki, what happened?"

I gave a small smile as I looked up at him.

"Oh you have no idea…"

_How do I begin to tell him…?_

* * *

**Okay, I know it was kinda a short chapter, but I don't want to just dive into things without thinking! . It'll be a slow process, but I plan to get back into finishing these stories :DDD So after my long break, I'm exicted to see what y'all think so as usual please review if you like the series! :D Until next time my babies… ^_^**

**Review!1!eleven!one!1!one!eleven!one hundred eleven!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You cookies don't know how good it feels to be back typing after a break! So many fresh, new, ideas! :DDDD of course, I can't just type type type post like _# of chapters and take long breaks! That's just mean T_T so, all of these chapters are kinda pre-typed, but not really. Just like a few paragraph ideas are typed, then I'll go back over them and 'elaborate'. So it's currently happy times, you know, Yuuki has Kaname, *insert yume love* but then we have this ball and the finished hunter's association in about a week or so… let's not forget Shoji or Hamachi okay ^_^ *that's a wink wink they're important clue for you* Gahh so much intro T^T anyways, this chapter ended up being fairly long so I hope you enjoy and as usual please review! :DDD**

* * *

I sat on the edge of my bed. The sun started setting, the sky turning brilliant shades of scarlet to yellow to pink, clouds dashed in the mix like a beautiful painting. But soon I'd have to report to Shoji. I thought about that story my mother told me, then I think back to how, not even a _month _later she was executed for accidently spilling wine at a conference when an aristocrat touched her… just thinking about it made me angry.

I was to report to Shoji when the moon first came out, and left when I was dismissed, whenever that was, though it was usually around 3 hours before dawn. I decided I wouldn't take this any longer. I glanced outside again and figured I'd had about an hour to act before my job. I would figure out some way to foil his corrupt plans, for being by his desk, I hear his evil rants and chats.

He says he plans on controlling Touma to kill Yuuki Kuran, and having Touma executed for murder of a pureblood for 'fear of another Kaname', then he and his 34 other lackeys would take power as a council. He _says _that to them, but secretly he plans on being King. I hear him quite well mumbling under his breath. He says he would, '_kill off his a few of his members under the guise that a level E did it, and would take ultimate power only to protect them._' I think that's a load of bull, that he's just a deranged control freak.

I sat and stared at the wall. I rested my elbows on my knees and brought my hands under my chin. I placed a finger under my lip as I thought, "_How on Earth am I going to pull this off…"_

* * *

I popped out of his embrace and rested a hand on his cheek. I silently stared up at Kaname with a dopey grin on my face, I was absolutely ecstatic! I just couldn't wait until we got home so I could be with him, cuddle with him… kiss him, and maybe have some of his sweet, succulent blood.

"Yuuki… what I would give to know what you are thinking right now." He said before he gave a soft chuckle. "It's okay you can tell me anything Yuuki because you know…" He paused as he bent over 'til I could feel his warm breath by my ear and continued, "I'll always love you… You know that right?" He murmured.

When he bent over my hand slid behind his neck, so I linked my hands together and pulled him so we were at eye level. "I know… as long as you remember that I love you more than anyone, and that no one could replace you… I…" I peered deep into his burgundy eyes, those eyes full of emotion. I was going to finish my sentence when I heard a knock at the door and saw the Headmaster barge in.

"Is it true?! Kaname-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw me laying on top of Kaname. "Oh, was I interrupting anything important?" I gave a wry smile as I got off of Kaname "No, you're fine, continue."

"Oh ok then. KANAME!" Kaname slowly sat up and looked towards the headmaster who was charging faster than a bull, tears spilling everywhere. The second Kaname sat up, he was knocked over by the Headmaster and captured in a hug. But not for long as Kaname pushed him off.

"Kaname how could you leave my precious Yuuki like that, oh that was so mean~" He sniffled, and then suddenly got a serious face. "Kaname if you ever leave my little girl again I will personally hunt you down. Okay~ How was it? Was I serious enough?" He looked at us with a happy grin. I giggled, "Yeah, I hope so."

Aidou coughed then chimed in. "Well now that the Association President has had his word with you, I would also like to update you on things," He paused to yawn, "however it's very early in the morning and we should really get some sleep." He stretched his arms back. "Association President, do you have any spare rooms we could nap in until it's later in the evening?"

Kaname stood up as he asked, "Why do we need to be here later?" Aidou rubbed the back of his head and looked down for a second. When he glanced back up he said, "I'll tell you once I find some rooms." He glanced at the headmaster. "Well… I have some spare rooms in the old Sun Dorms, I guess you could sleep for a little bit in there."

And like that they were off.

* * *

While walking, Aidou explained about the ball in a week to Kaname, how he was planning on getting a custom dress for me, and now that Kaname was there, well, he would be their 'surprise' guest, but much like unwanted Christmas toys he was not going to please anyone, especially with what he had done before giving his heart to the furnace, but that the aristocrats were just going to have to deal with it.

As I laid in bed, I wondered just how the other purebloods would react to Kaname. I didn't think they'd be happy either. I shivered thinking how angry they would be, remembering what Touma did to me. But with Kaname by my side, I wasn't scared because I knew he would protect me.

Protect me… get rid of my fears? He would always be by my side. Would he? He did give his heart to the furnace, putting _her _before me… what's to say he won't leave again? I began to worry, what if Kaname left again? I wouldn't be able to handle that.

Speaking of Kaname he walked by the bed frame, clothes in hand. I sat up as he said, "Here Yuuki. I went home real quick and got better clothes to sleep in." He handed me a short sleeved pair of PJ's and put his pair next to me. I noticed he still had some clothes in his arms when he explained, "Some clean clothes for the morning."

"Ok." I looked down at the PJ's, thoughts still fluttering around in my head. I was so deep in thought, I didn't notice Kaname moving until I saw his arms go on either side of the bed next to me as he pushed me down. Our faces were so close I could feel his warm breath.

"Yuuki… What are you so deep in thought about?" His voice like smooth velvet enchanted my ears, those that hadn't heard his voice in what felt like ages. "I was worried about what the other purebloods would think about your return, that's all." He stared into my eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Yuuki. I can tell when you do." He looked at me, his eyes searching for the answer, no, _begging _for it. "I… I… I was scared because I thought you might leave again, and I wouldn't be able to live if you had left me again. I've tasted being truly alone and I could not live like that… never again could I suffer through what I felt."

I met his gaze, and to my surprise he looked sad, even guilty. "Yuuki… that feeling of loneliness was something I never wanted you to experience, I never wanted you to feel what I felt those ten years…" He scooped me up in a warm and caring hug. "I'm here for you now and I would rather _die _than leave you alone again." _No…_

"No… I never want to be alive without you here beside me. Please don't say you would rather die than leave me, because I would rather you leave me and I know you are alive and safe than know you are completely gone from my life…" I trailed off, tears staining my eyes. When a drop rolled off my cheek, Kaname gently wiped it off and murmured, "Yuuki…"

He gazed into my eyes for a good long while, resolves forming in both our minds. He gently rested his forehead on mine when he closed his eyes and brought his lips to mine. It was soft and chaste at first, as I didn't quite remember how kissing him felt, but it quickly came back to me as I sought to deepen the kiss between us.

He showered me with kisses as I wrapped my arms around his neck and firmly grasped tufts of his long hair. And soon, we were lost in a sea of passion.

I remember gently resting on the sheets falling asleep surrounded by his warm, soft body as he gently kissed the top of my forehead.

_Kaname…_

_I love you more than anything…_

_Anything…_

* * *

**And that's a wrap! You don't know how hard the decisions were! T_T I was debating between them sleeping together, Kaname drinking her blood and them just talking through the day, and I settled for some good ol' fashion love-makin' *winky winky* so I don't know about their clean pj's or their clothes but yeah, probably on the floor somewhere forgotten XDDD so hopefully y'all liked the *slightly* longer chapter so fav and remember please review!1!one!eleven!1! :DD **

**Can we also just mention the fact that this chapter has 1,694 words... 69! XDDD lol well not anymore 'cause I added this but oh well**

**HAVE A GOOD ONE! :DDDDDDD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya finally got round to making another chapter *slow clap* and this chapter will be cut into two chapters because, you know, I can B) So nyah nyah you have to wait for the next chapter xP *wiggles tongue* Anyway I'll spare you the long intro let's just jump back into the story!**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, and a smile sprung unto my face as I saw Kaname sleeping soundly against his pillow. I couldn't believe he was mine, and that we were together again, even when I thought there was no hope of us being together. I stayed still, just gazing upon his beauty. Slowly, the light peaking from the between the curtains got darker, and I decided now would be time to wake him up from his cozy slumber.

I placed a gentle hand on his cheek, and began stroking his head softly. His eyes opened slowly, but not all the way as he slightly squinted to see in the dark of the room. "Kaname… it's time to get up." I said through a smile. He didn't respond, until he pulled me closer to him so I was resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"I'd much rather stay here… with you…" He trailed off as he kissed the top of my head. I freed my arms from his grip and pushed away his from embrace to get a good look at his face, then I placed my other hand on his face again.

"Kaname… we need to get ready before Aidou comes and wakes us up himself. We need to go to town today and get our clothes ready." He just kept a steady gaze until he removed my hand from his face and hid under the sheets, curled up like a little kid. "I'm tired…" He closed his eyes and from under the sheets, his hand searched for mine. When he found it, he grasped it gently and squeezed it softly.

I got up slightly and bent over him. I caressed his face and he opened his eyes to look at me. "Kaname…" He looked at me inquisitively, and gave a deep but warm reply. "Hmmm?" What he didn't expect was a pillow to the face that I threw at him. I got off the bed and said, "C'mon lazy bones, we need get ready. You can sleep a little while longer while I shower, but after then I _will_ get you up." I looked back at him only to see his previously shocked expression fade into that same warm smile which made me happier than words could say. "Okay then, please take a long time." He said before he rolled over and dosed off again.

* * *

I stood outside the door, bored. I needed to start thinking, and thinking hard. Defeating Shoji in his own game would be no easy feat, but unlike him I'm not manipulative. It would be hard to beat someone as manipulative and as powerful as him, power in the sense he had control over many people.

"Hamachi-san, anything the matter?" Another young looking maid asked me. She was small in size, and… well, kinda cute. "No, just have a lot on my mind. I need some help, if you don't mind me asking you something?"

"Oh, no problem I'll answer whatever you want to ask, well, as long as it's something I'm allowed to answer…" She trailed off. "Well, I need to know, do you know where Yuuki-sama is?" Her eyes widened, but only slightly. "No-o… are you helping _them_..?" She backed up a step, and I quickly regretted asking that.

"No! Of course not! I would never! Wait… you know about that?" She looked around the hall in front of the meeting doors. "I hear a lot of mumbling… you do too?" She looked as surprised as I was. "Yeah, well I guess all of us servants hear things too." I scratched the back of my neck and looked to the side.

"So… why did you want to know where Yuuki-sama is?" She looked a little flustered, but she still kept her gaze strong. "I… I was planning on defying Shoji-sama, and I wasn't sure how to do that, so I thought, maybe, what if I warned her? But, if you don't know then that's okay." She smiled at me and bowed slightly, "I apologize for not being useful, but I wish you luck." I offered up a smile, but it was cut off by a booming voice.

"Mirichi, come now, we're leaving." An older man called from one end of the hall dressed in nothing but the tailor's finest. She glanced back before mouthing a good bye and running off. "Sorry, please forgive me." The older gentleman gave a humph and walked around the corner.

Well, maybe some other maids knew where Yuuki-sama would be. But then again, if that older man was from the meeting with Shoji, then that means the meeting must be over. I leaned against the wall, until I heard a heavy thumping coming from the other side of the hall, rounding the corner.

_No… way…_

* * *

"Meeting disbanded." Everyone in the room stood and bowed respectfully. I left the room first through the left exit. Two other men followed me as we walked into the hall, continuing idle chat. "Well, then Shouji-san, I will take my leave along with my brother. Until next time. Shino! Is our chauffeur ready?" At the end of the hall was a servant who called out in response to the brothers.

Well I decided I should call Hamachi and arrange our depart. I thought it strange Hamachi wasn't waiting for me at the exit, but I figured he probably was waiting near the main door. I turned the corner only to see him talking to another servant. I stopped in my path and leaned against the wall. I quietly listened in their conversation.

"So… why did you want to know where Yuuki-sama is?" Came from the female. What was my little pet doing? "I… I was planning on defying Shoji-sama, and I wasn't sure how to do that, so I thought, maybe, what if I warned her? But, if you don't know then that's okay." How dare my servant even attempt to think about over throwing me like that?! What vile mutiny! The second that pesky woman left, I was going to reprimand Hamachi. But there's no guarantee he would stop from a mere punishment. What a pity. I'd have to find another servant.

"I apologize for not being useful, but I wish you luck." The girl said, but was immediately called out from her master and withdrawn. When Hamachi was alone, I stepped out from the shadow and slowly walked towards him, the filthy dog. "Hamachi… defying me is one thing, but openly going about it… No amount of begging will quench my anger." When I saw the look on his face, I prepared to run.

This pesky fly wants to run, as if he could escape.

I prepared to give chase.

* * *

"You look so handsome, Kaname." He offered up another gently smile, and in return, "You look absolutely beautiful Yuuki…" We were trying on our clothes to make sure they fit. Kaname was sporting a few layers of clothing, he had a thin black long sleeve with a white vest on top, and a thick, black jacket that revealed only the top of the vest and shirt and his red tie that was neatly tucked in his vest. The jacket was a long penguin suit that stopped at about knee-level, and was adorned with a few simple chains near the top and near one of his pockets.

He walked up to me and caressed my face, "White looks so pure and innocent, it's only natural it will look stunning on you…" I had on a white dress that stopped around halfway between my knees and my feet. It had an 'asymmetrical closing', or whatever that was. It wrapped around me snuggly, and the ends were only slightly ruffled. I held back a giggle as I placed my hand on top of his. "Well, let's get out of these and tell Aidou they fit." I started changing again as Kaname spoke up. "Yuuki, it's still late evening, we got here early, since we have time do you want to go to a restaurant? I saw a nice place nearby…" I looked back at him and giggled a little. "It doesn't have to be so fancy, Kaname, I actually saw an ice cream place a little bit further away from here next to some larger buildings. Can we go there instead?!" I asked, a little too excited to just go on a simple date with him, though I'm not sure it would be considered a date.

He chuckled and said, "Sure, but let's get changed back first before we leave here."

* * *

"We're almost there, it's about a block or two ahead." Kaname said. "Yay we get to just relax and have ice cream!" I said all happy. Kaname squeezed my hand gently. "Me too." He said with a smile. "But I would've rather have retaught Yuuki some etiquette before the ball… oh well I guess it'll have to wait a bit." Aidou said, walking by my right.

We were walking down the main street, rolling hills next to me. There were a few larger buildings near the tops, probably large homes and hotels. We walked a bit and not even a second later we heard some heavy rustling coming from the trees a few feet ahead, behind a building.

We stopped and looked near the source. "What was that?" Aidou asked. Kaname moved a little in front of me and squeezed my hand lightly. Then a young man ran out of the trees, fear in his eyes. He was out of breath, but continued running until he was a few feet in front of us, some leaves still in his hair, and some of his clothes torn.

He sharply turned his head to look at us, shock and relief in his eyes. He ran up to me and fell on his knees as he grabbed my free hand and started saying thank you's over and over, half mixed with sobs. Kaname and Aidou tensed, "Hey-" Aidou said but was cut off when the man finally looked up at me, and said, "Thank goodness I ran into you, please let me stay here- he'll kill me and you! But if I stay here he wouldn't dare interfere and raise suspicion! Please protect me I have to warn you! He'll kill me, then you! Please!" He bent his head down and looked back at the dark woods. He returned his head back down and choked out, "He's gone…"

Kaname spoke up, "Who are you, and who's planning on hurting Yuuki?" He demanded. He griped my hand tightly before letting go and wrapping his arm around my waist.

I bent down and looked into this man's eyes, coated with fear and relief. I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, you're safe from him now. How about you tell us what you need to over some ice cream?"

_Kaname… Who is this man and who's planning on hurting me?_

_Will we ever be able to live worry-free…_

_Not likely._

_How sad._

* * *

**And that's it for now, until next time readers! Don't forget to favorite if you like it, follow if you want to know when I update, and review to help motivate me, the lazy sack of potatoes to write faster! =^.^=**


End file.
